Left with Regrets
by Quoted16Times
Summary: A story written before they've met, what will become of their meeting? Is it the continuation or the end? Kaito x Len story, yaoi, shounen-ai, BL, whatever you call it. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - How They Were Destined

The sun shone quite brighter on that day than the rest of the month. The blue sky, untainted by streaks of blindingly white clouds, seemed wider than ever, too, especially at the countryside. Running through the thick forest, the summer breeze traversed the hills, humming the tunes of nature that Len has grown accustomed to hearing. As an inhabitant of the mountains, these all are nothing rare, since he experiences these all on the way to school. But then, he felt his backpack, and realizing he left something, he sprinted back the path he took.

"Len! You forgot your lunch box!" Rin ran toward the doorway and reached it just in time for Len, who's panting heavily for having run a good 5-minute walking distance, be back at home.

Len steadied himself from all that running, then took the box. "Thanks, Rin. But you should stay in bed. You shouldn't overexert yourself," Len patted her twin sister, which was older by a few minutes, in the head. He got a hit on his patting palm and an exasperated expression on Rin as a response. "It's not like trivial things like these would actually harm me, you know."

"But that doesn't give you the assurance that it actually won't. Now, go back to bed and wait for Mom, 'kay?" Len took off his school shoes hurriedly as he spun Rin the opposite direction and started pushing her to her bedroom. Rin complained along the way, ranting things about she being able enough to move around the house, spare returning to her private bubble, but she still let herself be spoiled by her twin.

After several warnings, scoldings and familial love assurances all packed in about 13 breathfuls of sermons, Len left the room with a rejected proposal of tying his sister to her bed so that she'll stay tucked under bedsheets and confidence that she'll actually be.

Len ran back to the doorway, taking a single glimpse of the clock just hitting the last minute before 7, then headed to school in record time.

* * *

Piko stared at two nonhuman figures, which are stacks of test papers both at sitting position's nose level, and one human figure, pertaining to a certain blond taking on to a challenge of answering the stacks before the day ends. This was an exceptional case for Piko, since normally Len did higher level test papers, but all that was towering in Len's table were of the lower grades'. Nevertheless, Piko wasn't shocked, at the very least.

Leaning his upper torso toward the back support of the chair opposite Len, Piko flipped some papers that were already answered and wasn't a bit surprised to see all correctly answered. "But you should have a better sense of cleanliness when you're doing paperworks, Len. Teto would be enraged to see all your scratch papers fluttering around like butterflies on meadows," Piko remarked, then fixed the bunch of papers. He crumpled all the scratch papers and remarked that summer wind was strong despite the blazing heat, so he closed the window placed right on the left side of Len.

After having a bit of clean space on his desk, Len put his pen down. "Ahh, these are tiring..." He said as he spread his arms in a way comfortable enough for a pillow, and laid down. Piko chuckled, then ruffled the soft locks of blonde hair that he got used to touching ever since childhood days.

"You really still need rest, you know. You have nothing like what we braindead people call as stamina, so you shouldn't overexert yourself. Oh, and also, you don't have this," Piko said then went to his original place in the room to take something from his bag. Len's gaze followed the figure that was moving away and then coming back, now with a pocketbook held in his two soft hands.

Piko stopped arms' length away from Len, then he pushed the book away from him but still in his hands, showing the title page to the laid-down boy. The front cover was showing two persons, boy at right and girl at the left, sitting on a park bench that faced opposite the reader. Both were staring up the sky which was pure white with snow clouds. As if stating the obvious, the title said, 'Blooming Romance at Midwinter,' written in size-emphasized black contrast with the snow, and a subtitle, 'Seasonal Love series,' placed on the upper right corner of the cover, slightly unindented from the title itself.

"Oliver, are you supposed to be insulting me?" Len said, friendly sarcasm lacing his voice. "If you're talking about books, I have more than enough to fill an average library."

Oliver was taken aback, and regained his composure ever so quickly, retorting back to his friend. "No, you idiot! Look closer..."

Len raised his right eyebrow, which wasn't hidden by his laying down on the table. Piko shook the book, and Len did the same to his head, implying that he didn't get the hint.

"Len, it's written in white-and-black contrast, can't you see? This one," Piko repeatedly tapped the cover, his fingertips hovering over the word 'Romance,' sometimes over 'Love.'

Len groaned. He never really had the urge to be in love, even at the peak of puberty. He was one of the 'school crushes,' and he's been questioning himself why people care much about that. He decided long ago that the topic wasn't worth his internal souls debating, so he skipped the entire thing.

He brushed off Piko's book, which was nearing his face, as the holder continuously persuade him with his elbow then finally decided to withdraw from the rest that he barely had.

Suddenly, the door opened wide, and revealed a bespectacled woman in her mid-twenties, holding a brown envelope in her left hand. The envelope had "TRANSFER PAPERS" printed on it, the name Kagamine Len hastily written below it. The logo of the most prestigious university in Tokyo, Tokyo University, served as heading for the entire envelope.

* * *

Cursing every male that he had co-worked with in his department, Kaito ran around the office with stacks of papers on hand. The headache he earned by staying up late and drinking the hardest liquor he ever drank still throbbed alive and constantly pissed him off.

His superiors even gave him a paging so early that he can't even begin to think what he did wrong, considering he did so many. Looking at the bright side seemed impossible, thanks to his terrible hangover. "There!" Kaito slumped down at the fax machine as soon as the last document was sent. He looked at the clock, then realized 2 hours had passed since he was paged. He sprinted quick and swift across the crowd eager for lunch break, thinking for any plausible excuse that might save him from getting fired.

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Kaito!" Yuuma said as he laid out his table ready for lunch.

The table was laden with lots of lunch food and obviously homemade ones due to the bento-ic quality they had. Office papers and other paraphernalia stuck up cluttered on the sides, leaving space in the middle of the mahogany table for eating.

"Please don't be so overly familiar with me, Sir. Especially in work," Kaito said, raising his left eyebrow as he looked on the table. "Are you eating with someone today, Sir? Then, let's get this ordeal done and over with. I wouldn't like imposing on your lunch date. Sorry for not coming the moment you paged me."

Yuuma chuckled and approached the blue-haired man. "No, you silly idiot. This is for the two of us, as long time best friends! And we're going to take our sweet time together 'cause it's a break. I also paged you to come at lunch; didn't you listen?"

Kaito flustered at his mistake. "I just woke up badly," he said, taking his place at the table.

"Heard you had a terrible hangover? Why didn't you invite mee?~" Yuuma started talking out of formalities.

"Idiiiiiot. It'd be awkward to have my boss drinking with his employees at a random bar." Kaito took a bite of beef that he saw sticking out of a dish that was obviously made by Yuuma.

"You're an average drinker, right? How many glasses did you drink before you got down?"

"Yuuma, you're starting to sound like my mom. Also, I just drank 7 glasses. The sake was just strong."

"And the glass was big. You're still an idiot, as ever."

"I don't really want to hear that from a bigger idiot."

"Hahaha! But I got the virus from you!"

The two continued their playful banter until they both finished their meals. By then, the blazing noon sun was fortunately covered by not-so-threatening storm clouds, so it was not a bother to have the curtains of the glass wall opened, which Yuuma did.

"So, what's your problem?" Kaito suddenly said, picking up a toothpick from its bunch laying beside the plates. He would have used floss as usual, but seeing the circumstances of having a childhood friend who grew accustomed to all the weirdness they both had since long ago and the fact that there was no floss present around despite it being an office of the elite CEO of their company, he had to make the most out of what's there.

Yuuma acted as if he were to take a toothpick too, but he suddenly jerked his hand away from the bunch of sticks then swiftly moved his fingers to the free end of Kaito's pick. With a strong pinching power, he broke the toothpick into two, taking the longer piece, which happens to be the free one, and used it to clean his teeth. "Problem? There's nothing, really," Yuuma said casually, while Kaito was not-so-shocked with the toothpick, but instead pressed on his initial question more.

"Yuuma, we've been friends for who knows how long except our mothers. You're doing me a favor so you can ask me for something in exchange. Come on, spit it out," Kaito said. He took the toothpick he was playing with on his mouth and carefully put it together with the utensils.

Yuuma laughed. That boisterous one with an additional face expression that totally spells _'Oh God, he caught me.'_

"Okay, okay. I want to ask you a favor," he said. He rested his right hand on the table and hit the table using his fingers successively, starting with the pinky. He also pushed his body's weight to his chair, tilting it to a few degrees. Kaito raised his eyebrows. Yuuma was wearing a very smug face, and he wasn't liking it, nor the next things Yuuma would say.

"Is it about the company?" Kaito would need hints or else he'd be jumping to the most random of conclusions, just like last time...

_Well, that's not a lovely thing to think of in broad daylight._

"Well, in a sense, yes. You can think otherwise, though," Yuuma said, then he suddenly stood up, walking toward a metal cabinet not too far from them. He dragged a handle and the box showed multiple folders. The pink-haired man took one folder, filled with neatly-arranged papers. Closing the cabinet again, he rejoined Kaito at the table. Flipping through the papers made him look like a real chief executive officer of Vocaloid Enterprises.

"You see, there's a scholarship grant that was given to a teenage boy from the mountains," Yuuma said, not glancing at Kaito. The latter liked the current type of CEO his friend was being, a composed, calm and serious type, although that Yuuma being otherwise is more common.

"That scholarship that even Luka can't get?" Kaito remembered his old friend that was probably now somewhere in the tropics. The last time Kaito saw his classmates back at high school, Luka and Gakupo were already lovers, with marriage being planned ahead. The last news he heard about the two of them was honeymoon season.

Yuuma pulled one paper and studied it. "No, not that. Luka took the Elite Scholars' Program, she was being conceited to think she'd pass a scientifically impossible test. This one took the Lite version, which is just a few degrees off the difficulty of Elite," Yuuma said, then gave the paper to Kaito.

"Guess what? That boy ACED it. Yes, he did," Yuuma continued. "Also, I had to do an investigation on him and found out that he's practically perfect. Good on social interactions, excellent in sports, fantastic grades. Also has superb housekeeping and advanced survival skills. Just perfect."

Kaito looked at the paper. It was a biodata from a Kagamine Len. As he listened to Yuuma, he stared longer at the blond boy's picture and imagined the boy doing school council work, jumping hurdles and reading alone on a table in the library. Somehow, staring at cerulean eyes might give off a sad aura, despite appearances. Also, speaking of appearance, the boy...

"And mind you, the boy is good for the eyes," Yuuma finally added. He was looking intently at his best friend who had just finished skimming the paper.

Kaito returned the paper to Yuuma. "So, he's cool and all. But why are you telling me all this?" The former asked.

"Well, for circumstances that should be left unspoken, he's going to be in Tokyo, where he knows no one. So he's going to crash at your place," Yuuma said bluntly.

**WHAT?**

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo, yey! A story! I deleted my previous story because it was a sequel, and I needed the prequel to make the story progress smoothly.

Anyway, this story is going to be updated slowly, like after weeks or something like that, unless I eat something good, or bad. It depends on my mood, really. It's a Kaito x Len story, but to give a hint, it's not gonna end like a fairy tale. So for people who expects flowers and chocolates at the last chapter, I suggest you either stop here, or sacrifice the chocolates, because I've probably eaten them all. Haha. Thanks for reading!

-Q16x


	2. Chapter 2 - How They Met

It was Len's first air trip, but he didn't seem to be shaken or nervous, as opposed to people who had their first trips too. He took an earlier plane and he instantly regretted it. The heck, he was even calmer than the pilot who was a very "social and outgoing" and also very "conversational person" who can't just stop yapping about altitude, wind direction and pressure, clouds and other airy stuff over the mic.

It was already one on the afternoon when Len arrived at Narita Airport. There weren't that many of people on the airport, so Len managed to slip inside it quite effortlessly. He glanced at the paper he held at his right hand, containing information about a Kaito Shion fetching him at the passengers hall. Other than the fact that the man is blue-haired, there was no way to tell apart this Shion from a barely but still human-filled airport.

* * *

Kaito was having a very busy morning. With general house cleaning the first in his day's agenda, he took the broom and started to sweep around his house.

As he was sweeping, he thought back to the day that Yuma proposed this staying-over of a random scholar boy who comes from the mountains.

_"Wait, what? Keeping that boy to my care?" Kaito could have choked on any liquid, no matter how much, if he was actually drinking one._

_"Yes. That's putting it quite simply," Yuma said, obviously amused by his friend's reaction. He was more or less expecting it._

_"Are you crazy?! You're leaving an adolescent boy to my care, without regards to the little boy's welfare!?"_

_"Seriously, you're overreacting. Just let him crash at your place. Remember, he's good at housework, which I know is something you aren't fond of, and Kagamine-san is capable of doing that for you, and not just that. He also cooks for their whole place in gatherings, so it must taste good especially that the elders that my men talked to have a unanimous and positive recommendation about it. Plus, he can be company."_

_"I don't need a feast for my meal. And if you're worried if I get lonely, I could just hand around bars and fool around. I'm at my peak phase of adulthood, anyway."_

_Yuma sighed. "This is why you need a someone. You're going to screw around if no one would be looking after you, and I wouldn't want my friend to take the darker path than you have gone to before..." He trailed his voice down. Both men were silent._

_"Ok, ok. I get it. He'll stay for a year?"_

_"More or less. He said on his application form that he just wanted the experience of the city."_

Kaito just finished preparing lunch for two. Taking off his apron filled with random ice cream designs, he looked around his house. A bungalow that had been with him since after college, when he decided to separate from home, was just of average size, despite their family being a wealthy one. Standing at the counter, he could see his sala with two sofas and one low glass table. Two doors, leading to a master room and a guest room meant for people who happened to pass by the place and plans to crash for a night or month (read as idiot Yuma), adorned a wall. Looking back, he saw his kitchen and the ready-to-eat lunch for two. He spotted the door leading to his bathroom, and as he did one last overlook at his house, he was satisfied at his spotless house, which only comes once in a blue moon.

He headed down his room and fumbled around his wardrobe. Thinking of getting a good first impression, he shoved away all formal clothing and picked a plain shirt, topping it with a checkered polo, which he left open. He settled for a fitting pair of jeans, and went out the room. Looking at the clock ticking at 12:47, he had just enough time to go to the airport and fetch his housemate for 365 or so days.

* * *

It wasn't peak season of the airport, but it was still abnormally filled. Kaito had a hard time pushing himself through the thickening crowd of people coming out of the place.

Kaito tried to redraw the boy's face out of his mind, but then he realized he even forgot the boy's name. He was mad at his incoherent memory, which wasn't helping him at his current situation; if any, it was worsening everything. He ran a rough hand through his hair, slightly disheveling a 15-minute's worth of gel, but he couldn't care less about it. He'll have to trust the poor boy to yell or do something to signify it was him.

Sitting at one of the benches, Kaito decided to rest for a bit before starting to search for the boy; the plasma screen tells him that the airplane the boy was supposed to be haven't arrived at the airport. He can still enjoy the cold atmosphere of the place which was in total contrast with the outside world. Even though summer was coming to an end, the sun just can't cool down.

As Kaito was sitting there, with his arms spread out and right leg over left, he noticed that two girls were looking at him. They were talking like lovestruck teenagers. He could make out words from their mouths like "hottie," "cool," and "available." Those words were enough to tell him that they were definitely attracted to him, so he decided to do some fan service. He looked at the girls, appreciating their foreign looks first before winking one eye and flashing his million-dollar smile. He heard more screams than what he expected, then learned that another group of girls had eyes on him.

Or more like at the person behind him.

A little boy, a few meters away from him, looked troubled. Well, for one who was actually troubled, he was pretty calm, though. He was holding a piece of paper on one hand, a rather conservative baggage for someone who's come out from a plane on the other. He looked from left to right, obviously finding someone, occasionally looking on the piece of paper.

'He's a cutie,' Kaito thought. The boy looked his way, then they met gazes. The action made Kaito flinch a bit from interlocking gazes with deep ocean blue eyes, yet he focused on studying the boy's features, although all he could process was the blonde locks of hair as the boy approached him.

"Pardon me, sir, but are you, in any way, Mr. Kaito Shion?" The boy asked. He sounded a bit higher in pitch than most males, Kaito noted, so he assumed that he still hasn't gone through puberty. But Kaito had to snap out of his mental analysis and answer the boy. He stood up abruptly, slightly shocking the boy.

"Ye-yes, I am. You must be, must be..." Kaito closed one eye and put one finger on his face, running it down his cheekbone, as if to signify that he was trying to remember something. He looked hard and close at the boy, studying the boy closely. He's going to stay with him? That cute thing? Yuma must be out of his mind to let such an angel stay with him, who was a devil in any aspect.

_Did I just call him an 'angel?'_

The boy cut his trail of thought, which was running rather irrelevant to his original problem.

"Len. I am Kagamine Len, sir. Sorry, it was rude of me to not have introduced myself," he said, sweeping a full 90 bow.

"Oh, no, no, please don't bow. I was the one in fault, since I was the one who forgot your name," Kaito tried to lift Len's head up, but instead was entranced with the softness of the boy's yellow hair that he caressed it. He snapped out of his awe when Len lifted his head after the bow. He was shocked with the sudden touch.

Kaito flustered with what he did and said, "Oh! Sorry, sorry, I didn't know what came into me."

Len also felt a slight blush cover his face, but he just roughly shook his head. "No, it's fine."

There was one thing that was bothering Kaito, and he knew that it was the perfect moment to take away that nagging feeling and get rid of that awkward situation. "Did you come here alone? What about a parent or guardian?"

Len, as calm as ever, said, "Yes. My mother just dropped me off at the airport, after being reassured by Yuma-san. As for my father, he's already dead."

Kaito realized that the question just took a weird turn which would lead to a session of life revelations. Not really a good topic for light conversations, much less for one that occurred in the airport.

"Oh, sorry for asking such an insensitive question. It was rude of me," Kaito said, then bowing just a 45 one.  
"It's fine, really," Len assured.

"So, I'll again introduce myself. I'm Kaito Shion, your new housemate! I think it was mentioned in your papers. Glad to have met you, Kagamine-san," Kaito introduced himself, holding out his right hand.

Len took the hand and shook it. "Please, call me Len. I have a twin, so I'm not really accustomed to being addressed as Kagamine. Also, it should be our first step to getting closer to each other, since I'm basically free-loading at your place."

_He had a twin? How cute would that be?_ "Oh, if that's the case then I'll call you that. So, let's go, Len?"

* * *

There, in the highest floor of the headquarters of Voca-Sound, sat a very troubled chief executive officer, holding a piece of biodata and an obviously old newspaper in the other. Both, other than the fact that they were papers, had other similarities: the appearance of the word "Kagamine" on both sheets.  
'I hope I made the right decision,'

* * *

A/N: Hurray, I updated! Gossshhh, my summer is so damn busy I can't find time to write. Now, with phones and PCs out of range for a few days, I can't get to writing right away, so please bear if the next update comes a bit late. Thanks for reading, too!

P.S. Now I understand authors wanting reviews, favorites and follows. Please show some love and give me some, too. Even saying how crappy my story is is enough. HAHAHAH


End file.
